


Said The Spider

by nenya_kanadka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Double Drabble, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Scarousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: Ensign Tilly has a private run-in with Emperor Georgiou after her promotion.





	Said The Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiegal85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday! <3
> 
> From a prompt for "100 words of manipulative older partners." I think Emperor Pippa qualifies! :D

"Sylvia," Georgiou purred from behind her. She flicked a lock of Tilly's hair aside and trailed a single finger down the nape of her neck. 

Tilly shivered. She straightened her spine. "It's Tilly, thank you," she gulped. She wanted to turn around and back away, but...her hindbrain was making wibbly noises about how Georgiou might eat her if she moved. Also, it was hot. And scary. And hot. 

Georgiou chuckled and slid her fingertips across Tilly's shoulder and away from her body. "Of course. _Ensign_ Tilly." 

Tilly swallowed disappointment at the loss of totally-not-Captain-Georgiou's electric touch. 

Motion in her peripheral vision and Georgiou was circling in front of her. "Such a pity," she murmured. It was _really_ hard to concentrate with all that black leather and all that...swagger. Georgiou's imperious gaze caressed her body and her shiny new uniform. "It's taking them much too long to recognize your finer qualities, here in Starfleet." 

"My—my finer qualities?" Her voice squeaked embarrassingly. 

Georgiou stepped right back into her personal space like Tilly had invited her. Her cleavage was just as impressive as Tilly remembered from five minutes ago. She smiled, and stroked Tilly's cheek. "Don't play coy. It doesn't suit you."


End file.
